Sodapop and the New Girl
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: Sodapop takes an instant liking to Cherry's cousin Amy when she comes to town. But the question is, does she like him back. *Requested by BellaVision* Please read and review! ;D CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. You Have The Hots For Her, Man!

**Sodapop and the New Girl**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Hey guys, what's up? ;D Yes, it's ANOTHER new story. And it will NOT focus entirely on Lucy (though she'll be in it). This story was requested by BellaVision, and I'll be updating on it ASAP.**

**Oh, and BTW, this will be movie verse, like all my other stories. But there WILL be some book references, just to let you know!**

**Summary: When Cherry's cousin Amy comes to town a year after the movie remake, Soda takes an instant liking to her. But the question is...does she like him back? Lucy will be in this. Please READ and REVIEW! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I don't even own Amy (she belongs to BellaVision). I only own Lucy.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

It was a typical day for Sodapop Curtis. The DX was rather busy today. Well, no wonder. The DX got more customers than any other gas station in town.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day," the seventeen-year-old smiled at the current customer. Politeness was a big rule at their gas station.

"You too, son. See you next time," the man replied, taking his items and walking out the door.

"Hey, Soda. Hey, Steve," Ponyboy, Soda's younger brother, called. The fifteen-year-old came into the gas station with his friend Mark and his seven-year-old sister Lucy in tow.

"Hi, guys!" Soda waved at his brother and sister. "You two want some Pepsis?"

Mark, Ponyboy, and Lucy nodded.

"So where y'all headed?" Steve asked.

"The movies," said Mark. "We're taking Bryon, Cathy, and M&M with us."

"And _I_ get to go!" Lucy cried excited, spinning around in circles.

"Only because Darry _said_ I have to take you," Ponyboy reminded her, rolling his eyes. It was quite obvious that he didn't want his little kid sister tagging along.

"Yeah, shrimp. You wouldn't be going if he didn't say," Mark teased her.

Lucy stuck her tongue oout at him. Normal seven-year-old behavior.

After a few minutes, Ponyboy, Lucy, and Mark left.

All of a sudden, a girl who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen walked in. She had chestnut brown hair and sparking dark-blue eyes. She was also average height and weight.

Soda was wide-eyed. Where had this girl been all his life? She was coming closer and closer with the items she had gotten until she appeared in front of him.

"Hi!" she said with a smile on her face. The girl had shining white teeth.

"H-H-Hi, welcome to th-the DX," Soda stuttered. _Why can't you just talk to her, you bumbling idiot?_ He asked himself.

The girl handed him her money, paying for her items. "Here you go."

"Thanks, have a n-nice day!" Soda smiled at her.

The girl looked at his nametag. "You're name's really Sodapop?" she asked.

"Yeah, even says so on my birth certificate," Soda replied. "Sodapop Curtis."

The girl giggled. "That's a nice name. Very original."

"Thanks!" said Soda. "What's your name?" He was happy that he could talk to her now without stuttering.

"I'm Amy Valance," said the girl.

Why did the name Valance seem so familiar?

"Do you happen to be related to Cherry Valance?" asked Soda.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," said Amy. "I'm visiting her and her parents for the spring and summer. You know her?"

"Yeah. She's my fifteen-year-old brother Ponyboy's friend," said Soda.

"Sodapop and Ponyboy," Amy said aloud. "You got any other siblings with creative names?"

"I do have more siblings, just not with those kinds of names," said Soda. "I've got a twenty-one-year-old brother named Darry, and a seven-year-old sister named Lucy."

"Really?" said Amy. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you around, Sodapop."

"B-Bye," Soda stuttered, watching Amy leave.

Steve turned to his best friend, smirking at him. "You have the hots for her, man. I can tell."

"No, I don't!" Soda whined, blushing furiously.

"You're blushing," Steve's smirk got bigger.

Soda sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. I _kinda_ have a crush on her. Happy now?"

"Yeah."

But Soda wasn't quite over Sandy, his ex-girlfriend who had gone to live with her grandmother in Florida.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, did the mail come in yet?" Soda asked when he came in the house, kicking his shoes off and throwing his leather jacket towards the couch (and missing it).

"Not yet," said Ponyboy, who was reading in the living room. "How was work?" he added as Soda sat down beside him.

"It was good," said Soda, leaning back on the couch. "What'd you do today? Where's Lucy?"

"Mark and Lucy and I went to the movies like we told you earlier," said Ponyboy. "I took Lucy over to a friend's house and went to the library afterwards."

"Tuff, no little sister for awhile," Soda smiled. Even he got annoyed with Lucy sometimes, but that was on a very rare occasion.

Ponyboy nodded in agreement.

But all the while, Soda thought of nothing except that girl he met at the DX, Amy Valance.

Hopefully he would see her again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**There's Chapter 1! Hope y'all liked it, especially BellaVision! She didn't give me an exact description for Amy, so I just used whatever I wanted. :P And sorry it was so short, like I said I've been busy with school and I'm working on tons of other stuff. Review and y'all get cookies and please nothing negative! ;D**

**Well, until next time...**

**STAY GOLD! ;D**

***Queen Lucy***

**:D**


	2. Thinking About Amy

**Hey, guys! ;D How's life? And now to thank my awesome reviewers!**

**BellaVision: Hahaha I know right? I mean, he's adorable in every way! ;D**

**RoseGAL: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Aria Elizabeth Skittles: You never know, cuz in the book (even though this story is based on the movie), Ponyboy mentioned that Sodapop attracted girls like honey draws flies! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own The Outsiders. But I don't think that Mrs. Hinton will mind if I borrow her characters and use new ones. ;)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**\\\\**

NORMAL POV:

Sodapop couldn't stop thinking of that one girl, Amy Valance, for the rest of the day. Ponyboy didn't even look surprised when Soda told him about her.

"Amy Valance?" he repeated. "Cherry told me at school today that she had a cousin in town for a few months. Is that her?"

Soda grinned and nodded. "Yup."

"What did she look like?" asked Pony.

"She had blue eyes and dark brown hair," Soda said dreamily. Then he started having this fantasy where he and Amy went steady, got married, and had three kids.

"Uh, Sodapop?" Ponyboy said, snapping his fingers in his older brother's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry, Ponyboy. I was just daydreaming."

"About Amy?" Ponyboy teased.

Soda gave him a "duh" look. "Man, where has that girl been all my life?" he sighed. "Too bad she lives in Soc territory."

"Who lives in Soc territory?" the voice of Two-Bit made Soda jump.

"Nobody," said Soda. He gave Ponyboy a _Don't-you-dare-tell-him-or-I'll-skin-you_ look.

Two-Bit just smirked. "Don't worry, I'll most likely find out eventually. Probably from Steve or Lucy."

Later that night, Steve, Two-Bit and Sodapop were playing a game of poker at the kitchen table. Sodapop was daydreaming again about we-all-know-who.

"Hey man, what's with you?" Steve asked. "You're not even trying to cheat!"

"He has a secret," Two-Bit said. "Only Ponyboy knows."

"Let me guess, it's about that Amy chick we saw today?" Steve smirked at his friend.

"Ohhhhhh, so her name's _Amy,_ huh?" Two-Bit teased. "Same as my mom! What's her last name?"

"Valance," Soda managed to squeak out.

Two-Bit's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Valance? Are you kidding me? Isn't she related to..."

"Cherry? Yes, she is," said Soda. "They're cousins. Amy's visiting Cherry and her parents for several months."

"Wow," Two-Bit gasped out. "A Soc. Better be careful, Sodapop, she could be just like her cousin. A dirty little traitor."

"I don't think she is, Two-Bit," said Sodapop. "They look nothing alike - Amy has brown hair, not red - and Amy's a very nice girl."

"Oh, she's a brunette," mumbled Two-Bit, who was more interested in blondes. "Just 'cause they ain't physically alike don't mean they ain't ain't mentally alike."

"But still, Amy's a nice girl," said Soda.

Two-Bit shrugged. "Whatever."

The next day was Friday. Soda usually got off work earlier on Fridays, and he met Steve in front of the DX when Steve got out of school for the weekend.

"Hey, Soda," Steve greeted his friend. "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Hmm, I dunno," Sodapop replied. "It's your turn to decide."

"No, it ain't," said Steve. "It was my turn last week, remember? Now it's your turn."

"Oh, yeah. Umm...there's a football game over at the high school tonight at 7:00, wanna go?" asked Soda. "We can go to the Dingo, too."

"Sure," said Steve, "Two-Bit told me something about that today."

"Two-Bit actually went to school today?" Soda was shocked, he almost never went to school anymore.

"Yeah, he said that his ma 'lectured' him about the importance of education," Steve said, using air quotes for "lectured." "But I think he was bored at home and had nothing better to do."

Soda laughed at the lazy friend of theirs who wasn't present. "Come on, let's go to my house for a little while."

Steve nodded, and when they got there, they found Ponyboy lying on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey Pony, whatcha readin'?" Sodapop asked.

_"A Wrinkle in Time_ by Madeleine L'Engle," Pony replied, holding up his book.

"Tuff," said Soda, "you wanna go to the Dingo and the football game at your school with us tonight?"

Steve facepalmed himself, and everyone knew that he didn't want the kid tagging along again.

"Really? Really?" Steve asked Soda in exasperation.

"Sure, I'll go, thanks Soda," said Ponyboy with a smile, ignoring Steve.

Lucy walked into the living room, said hi to Soda and Steve, turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Lucy, do you have any plans tonight?" Soda asked.

Lucy grinned. "Yeah. A few of my friends are sleeping over tonight. And Two-Bit's taking all of us to the bowling alley."

"And they're gonna keep us up _all night,"_ Ponyboy said in exasperation.

Just then Two-Bit walked in. "Yeah, taking a bunch of eight-year-old little girls out is the high point of my day," he said sarcastically.

Steve patted his shoulder and gave him an evil grin. "Have fun with a bunch of hyper little children tonight, buddy."

"Shut up," Two-Bit glared at him.

\\\\

Sodapop and Steve went to the home football game at Will Rogers High School after they went to the Dingo. They found some really tuff seats in the middle.

The game was just about to start when Soda heard a voice, "Hey, aren't you the boy who works at the DX? Sodapop, right?"

Soda looked up only to see Amy herself. Tonight she was wearing a decent-lengthed dress, and her long hair was in a ponytail.

"Yeah, that's me," Sodapop said, smiling. "What brings you here on this glorious Friday night?"

"Oh, nothing really," replied Amy. "I like football games. I always watch them with my father."

"That's nice," said Soda. "I like to play football in the corner lot with my brothers and my friends."

"What about your father? Do you ever play with him?"

Sodapop looked a little sad. "My parents died a couple years ago," he said. "A train hit their car with them inside of it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amy said sympathetically. "My mother's dead, too. There was a major plane crash, and she was the only one who died in it. My father and I were with her."

"I'm sorry," Soda said sympathetically. "Why are we here talking about sad stuff? We're here to have fun, ain't we?"

Amy giggled. "Yeah, we are."

Ponyboy looked up, and Soda remembered him.

"Oh, yeah! Amy, this is my brother, Ponyboy," said Sodapop.

"Hi, Ponyboy," Amy said in a friendly voice, "I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Hi," Ponyboy replied shyly, "I've heard a lot about you from Cherry."

Amy nodded and sat down next to Sodapop, much to Soda's enjoyment. And then they watched the football game.

**\\\\**

**Sorry it's so short, and REALLY sorry that it took SO long to update. Writer's block plus a million bazillion other stories, plus one I just started. Please review and I'll give you a birthday cupcake! MY BIRTHDAY'S ON THE 19TH! :D**

**Well, until next time...**

**STAY GOLD! ;D**

***Lucy Elizabeth***

**:D**


End file.
